The present invention relates to expandable hats and, more particularly, to expandable structures which can be inverted in orientation for use as a hat having different self-supporting configurations.
Expandable hats such as stocking caps have been known for many years. Paper hats having various designs and configurations have also been used in the past. Honeycombed structures which are expandable and resiliently contractible have also been constructed and used in the past and, in particular, a honeycombed structure such as shown and described with reference to FIG. 1 has been used in the past as a vase for holding dry flowers.
The present invention provides a novel use for expandable, self-supporting, configured structures which can be used to form at least two substantially different hat design configurations and particularly as invertible hats. Headwear products such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,130 (Townsend), 3,187,345 (Holford), 2,437,525 (Harrel), 2,335,070 (Luhrs), 1,996,254 (Perlow), 995,990 (Stern) and 1,743,432 (Conklin) have been devised for novelty, decorative, ventilation and other purposes but do not provide the novel features and uses of the present invention.